Cache
AngryGodzillaPie wtf, Ty *You be smelling...there **kicks Ty *6:37Rigbybestie1510 *6:37Jaillox TWILIGHT! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!! PLEASE!!! *sigh* *thinking* God, I regret saying this to her... BUT IT'S TRUE... TWILIGHT... I... *I.. love you... *6:37AngryGodzillaPie *WACKY ROMANTIC COMEDY RP!? gags *jk *6:37Rigbybestie1510 WHOA CRAP JUST GOT DEEP * *Ugh... *opens window so he can get in* *6:38Jaillox *pokes Angry in the eye with a stick* *crawls in, then locks the door* *oh, thank god... Ahh... *rubs deep cut on back* Shit... *6:39AngryGodzillaPie *smashes open door* *6:39Rigbybestie1510 *sitting here, not giving a buck* *6:39AngryGodzillaPie *claw starts groping in through the hole* **pokes various things to the point of smashing, like furniture, vases, Pillsbury Doughboy's tummy.....* *6:40Jaillox NO *6:40Rigbybestie1510 *6:40Jaillox YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY DOUGHBOY **slaps Angry across the faec* NO! THAT"S A BAD KAIJU! NO! GO LAY DOWN! *points to field a long ways away* *6:41AngryGodzillaPie You can't reach my face, Kaiju sized **ends up smacking Rig in the process* *keeps groping claw further in* *6:41Rigbybestie1510 AW, COME ON *6:42Jaillox NOO!! NOT MY TWI-I mean... Uhh... Princess Twilight... **grows to huge size again, starts beating Angry around* *6:42AngryGodzillaPie *slashes Ty's neck with claw* *YOU WILL PAY, FOR DARING TO CHALLENGE ME *keeps slashing* *6:42Rigbybestie1510 *hides off somewhere, for the sake of the puppycorns...* *6:44Jaillox Gahh... YOU WILL NOT HURT PRINCESS TWILIGHT! *beats the shit out of him, while he does the same to me* *6:44AngryGodzillaPie *slams tail on general part of Kingdom where Rig is* **blasts Ty with atomic breath* **then flies into the air with wings* *6:44Rigbybestie1510 DANG IT ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME AND THE PUPPIES?! *6:45AngryGodzillaPie *grabs onto Ty with tail, dragging him through convenient Cheese Graters, Hungry Clams, and finally Educational TV...* *6:45Jaillox *NO *6:45Rigbybestie1510 *6:45Jaillox NOT EDUCATIONAL TELEVISION *6:45Rigbybestie1510 D-D-DORA THE EXPLORER *6:45Jaillox Narrator: This species of bird is called the lyrebird, known for its amazing Me: AAAHHHHH!!!! *BrooklynneMoon has left the chat. *6:46Jaillox *smashes TV* YOU WILL NOT ROT MY MIND *6:46AngryGodzillaPie I like Educational TV about Dinosaurs, etc *but not like *6:46Jaillox I WILL ROT YOURS *sets Angry's head on fire with gasoline and a match* *6:46AngryGodzillaPie Dora the Illegal Explormigrant *6:46Jaillox *6:46Rigbybestie1510 I like documentaries, actually. * *6:46AngryGodzillaPie *not affected by fire* *slams Ty into the ground with tail, while releasing him* *6:47Jaillox YOU WILL NOT HURT MY... my crush... *gets slammed into ground* *N-no... I need to finish him... *gets up, rips Angry's eyes out* *6:47AngryGodzillaPie *lands in kingdom, on feet* *starts blasting all of Kingdom with atomic breath* *6:47Jaillox *eats them* HAHA! NOW YOU CAN'T SEE! *6:47AngryGodzillaPie *eyes regen* REGENERATOR G-1 GENE, SUCKAH *6:48Jaillox DAMNIT ANGRY < *6:48Rigbybestie1510 *tries to fly* *too heavy* These babies have become a liability... *6:48Jaillox HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT YOU WHEN YOU'RE BASICALLY INVINCIBLE?! *6:48AngryGodzillaPie *slams Rig with tail* *6:48Jaillox NOO!! TWILY! *6:48AngryGodzillaPie I dunno *6:48Jaillox * * *6:48AngryGodzillaPie *6:48Rigbybestie1510 *6:48Jaillox WELL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT *BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING ANNYOING HAVING YOU BEAT SHIT OUT OF ME, YET NOTHING AT ALL HAPPENS TO YOU *Sorry, sorry... *6:49AngryGodzillaPie Well Kaiju are this way *6:49Jaillox *reaches down* T-Twily? Are you ok? *holds out hand* *6:49AngryGodzillaPie Kaiju are only beat by another Kaiju on their respective caliber **slams Ty with tail, slamming his skull into boulder* *6:51Jaillox N-no... You have to defeat him... *turns into fly* *flies in his nose, and up to his brain* Haha... the CONTROL CENTER... >:) **starts slicing his brain up, and beating against his skull, giving him a major headache* *6:51Rigbybestie1510 Yeah... I'm good... *gets up and walks away* I think my wing's broken... *finds somewhere else to hide* *6:53AngryGodzillaPie *organs start regenning* *snorts Ty out, and nostrils close until they're too small to be entered* *KAIJU SNOT * *6:53Rigbybestie1510 Eww... *6:53AngryGodzillaPie *starts wandering around 1 minute migraine, stomping on everything in the Kingdom* **around w/h *6:54Jaillox *breathes fire all over Angry* *KAIJU-AFFECTING FIRE* *6:55AngryGodzillaPie And of course for some reason you gain new powers that you didn't have originally, unlike moi *6:55Rigbybestie1510 DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT TOOK EVERYPONY TO MAKE THIS PLACE?! WE HAVE HOOVES! HOOVES!!! YOU CAN'T DO MUCH WITH HOOVES BUT HAMMER! DX *6:56AngryGodzillaPie *scorched a bit* *stabs claw through Ty's temple* *yanks it out* *starts nuking the ENTIRE Kingdom with atomic spiral breath* *6:56Jaillox M-my brain... *falls on ground, nearly dead, gasping for breath* *6:57Rigbybestie1510 TY! OMG, I actually care about him now? Dog, what has HAPPENED to me in the past few days? >< *6:58AngryGodzillaPie *blasts Ty's temple with atomic spiral breath* *6:58Jaillox *cough* T-Twily... Oh, god... *6:59Rigbybestie1510 *walks over to him* Ty... *6:59Jaillox Twily... Take care of the kids... *coughs up blood* Please don't hate me for this... *he kisses her, then dies* **is really just faking it, but no one knows* *7:00AngryGodzillaPie *stomps on Ty's temple* *7:01Rigbybestie1510 I will, Ty... that is, if they're still okay... I took a LOT of beatings with them... *7:01Jaillox *they continue to kick, proving that they're still okay* *7:02AngryGodzillaPie Well maybe not ENTIRELY.... for not having everything go good for them Gah *7:03Rigbybestie1510 Okay, okay, I get it, you guys are alright... I was getting used to not having pain for a bit... DX *lays down* *Oh Dog, I hope there's not a Jake Jr... *7:03AngryGodzillaPie **keeps ravaging Kingdom* *Herp *7:05Jaillox Pinkie Pie: Hey, Thanks Twily for letting me use your bathroo- *sees partially destroyed castle* Uhh... That wasn't me... *7:05AngryGodzillaPie *vaporizes Pinkie* *7:05Rigbybestie1510 PINKIE *7:06AngryGodzillaPie *hears loud yell* *nukes Rig's direction with atomic breath* *7:06Jaillox *opens eye, seems him about to kill Twily* *thinking* NOW! *he jumps up, and wraps his arms around Angry's neck, holding on for dear life* **digs claws into his neck* DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH *7:09AngryGodzillaPie *nukes Rig's direction anyways* *Nuclear Pulse's Ty off* *7:10Rigbybestie1510 *too weak to move atm* *7:10AngryGodzillaPie Micheal Bay explosion in the general area where Rig is MB: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Arturo3x! has joined the chat. *7:11Arturo3x! Sup *7:11Jaillox OH, NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BEAT ME THAT EASILY *calls army of secret kaiju in* KILL HIM *points at Angry* AND YOU WILL BE REWARDED *holds up millions of sacks of cash* *ART LD ** *7:11Rigbybestie1510 ARTLES! *7:11Jaillox *they all attack Angry, slashing, cutting, beating, and licking him* *7:12AngryGodzillaPie WTF, Kaiju won't hurt me. STOP stop As your imminent Prototype, YIKURI!!! attack!!! *Kaiju start attacking Ty* *Only I control Kaiju, I'm the only one that IS one *Ugh, CoD fan on RS Chat *I hate CoD so much *And he just left *7:13Rigbybestie1510 Yuck... *7:13Jaillox NOO!!! I'LL PAY YOU! *Kaiju stop beating up him, and start beating up Angry again* *7:13AngryGodzillaPie Ty, srsly, only I control them >< **Kaiju fade away back into the Breach* *Distractions away....*slashes Ty's temple* *7:14Rigbybestie1510 *reading book* I KNOW there's a spell in here I can use... *7:15AngryGodzillaPie *nukes errthing in Kingdom* *7:15Jaillox *all the ponies see Angry beating up Ty* Pinkie Pie: STOP THAT! Rainbow Dash: YEAH! *7:16Rigbybestie1510 MY LIBRARY YOU HURT INNOCENT BOOKS YOU MUST PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY *shoots beam at him* Oh. Wow. These babies are screwing me up. We need the Elements of Harmony! *7:17AngryGodzillaPie Pinkie Pie was already vaporized *Asides that **nukes the ponehs* *kaboomsies* *7:17Rigbybestie1510 Wait, no Pinkie Pie means... Oh Dog, the EOH won't work... *7:17Jaillox Applejack: Who wants Apple Pie? >:) *throws steaming hot pies in angry's eyes* *7:18Rigbybestie1510 Derpy: MUFFINS! Hasbro: I THOUGHT WE CENSORED YOU *7:18Jaillox *Pinkie Pie reforms* I'm okay! *7:18AngryGodzillaPie ...>< **vaporizes the ponehs* **eyes heal* **noms Derpeh* *7:19Jaillox Ty: DAMNIT ANGRY *WHY DO YOU FIND IT NECESSARY TO DESTROY EVERYTIHNG?! *WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?! *7:19AngryGodzillaPie CAUSE *IT'S MY JOB *7:19Rigbybestie1510 Well, there's still Princess Cele-- *car is heard speeding off* *Priness Lun-- *second car speeds off* *Princess* *7:20Jaillox WELL, PLEASE SPARE THIS KINGDOM *7:20AngryGodzillaPie *Hm.... *nukes the rest of the Kingdom* *7:20Jaillox WE CAN PROVIDE YOU WITH BETTER THINGS TO DESTROY *JB tour bus, 1D tour bus, and BTR tour bus are all lined up in a row* *7:21Rigbybestie1510 But, I won't have anywhere to have my puppycorns... *7:22Jaillox PLEASE SPARE OUR KINGDOM AND WE'LL FIND THINGS TO DESTROY THAT WILL BENEFIT YOU AND MANKIND *7:22AngryGodzillaPie *nukes more* *7:22Rigbybestie1510 KILL MANKIND HUMANS ARE USELESS ANYWAY THEY CAUSE TOO MANY PROBLEMS *7:22AngryGodzillaPie This Kingdom will fall anyway. All the citizens/peasants are dead anyway. The family will die off. *7:25Jaillox NO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY... My crush... NEVER! *rips Angry's heart out, severs regeneration artery* (I DUN GIVE A SHIZZLE) *7:25AngryGodzillaPie *heart regens* *lol dude, genes make up everything, ONE artery won't kill me *7:27Jaillox AND YOU CAN'T FIGURE OUT WHY I HATE KAIJU *THEY FUCKING CAN'T BE KILLED *THAT MAKES FOR HORRIBLE RP *PHUCKING HORRIBLE *7:27Arturo3x! Kaiju CAN be killed. *7:28Rigbybestie1510 I KNOW HOW TO STOP KAIJU *plays Ice Ice Baby* *7:28AngryGodzillaPie WHY MUST YOU PLAY SUCH HORRIBLE MUSIC *7:28Rigbybestie1510 *7:28AngryGodzillaPie *puts on ear plugs* *7:28Rigbybestie1510 This is even worse... *plays Baby* *7:29Arturo3x! *Head explodes* *7:29AngryGodzillaPie *squishes in ear plugs tighter* *I CAN HEAR IT *THROUGH MY MOUTH *7:29Jaillox *covering ears* GREAT THINKING, TWILY *7:29Rigbybestie1510 I'm immune to it somehow... OH... right... -_- *7:30AngryGodzillaPie *shuts mouth* muffled Aaaaahhhh..... *7:30Jaillox HOLD ON *flies away, comes back with industrial sized speakers* *plugs them in* **wrenches Angry's mouth open* LISTEN TO THIS *throws one in his mouth* *7:31Rigbybestie1510 It's almost pizza time... *7:31AngryGodzillaPie http://gabasonian.deviantart.com/art/Can-t-Do-That-351546688 **speaker gets digested and melted* *7:32Rigbybestie1510 *@Link *7:32Jaillox *pours flesh eating, bone-burning acid all over Angry* *7:33Arturo3x! BRB *7:33AngryGodzillaPie *flys through it* *burnt parts regen* *7:33Rigbybestie1510 GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THE PUPPYCORNS ARE KICKING AGAIN A LOT I HOPE I DIDN'T CALCULATE THE BIRTH TIME WRONG I'M NOT READY TO HAVE THEM RIGHT NOW NOT WHILE WE'RE DEALING WITH ANGRY *7:34Jaillox WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO KILL YOU *gasps* I KNOW *on phone* Mmhmm. Yeah. Castle. Can't miss it. Thanks, dude. *to Twily* THAT WAS JB, 1D, AND BTR'S MANAGERS THEY'LL COME HERE, AND PREFORM LIVE *Oh, god... *flies over to her* Don't worry... It'll be ok, Twily... *Rigbybestie1510 has left the chat. *7:37Jaillox *they all arrive* JB: HEY MONSTER DUDE, LISTEN TO THIS *starts singing Baby* *7:37AngryGodzillaPie *still has mouth and ears shut* **nukes JB, BTR and 1D* *7:38Arturo3x! *Starts controlling Gipsy Danger alone* SHET, this is AWESOME! *Rigbybestie1510 has joined the chat. *7:39AngryGodzillaPie GAH, A JAEGER **nukes Kingdom entirely* *7:39Jaillox DAMNIT ANGRY WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT TAKE TO KILL YOU?! *7:40Arturo3x! *Gets out Chain Swords* Damn it, I need another pilot but I think I can manage this by myself *Rigbybestie1510 has left the chat. *7:41AngryGodzillaPie http://gabasonian.deviantart.com/art/Chill-Out-362588621 *Rigbybestie1510 has joined the chat. *BrooklynneMoon has joined the chat. *7:43Rigbybestie1510 Guys, I don't mean to be a pest, my mom's getting on my nerves about eating, can one of you save me a cache of 6:37PM down? *7:43Jaillox *transforms into a Jaeger* EAT SHIT *nukes Angry and beats him up repeatedly* *I will *7:43Rigbybestie1510 Thank you. *7:43AngryGodzillaPie NOPE, ONLY REAL JAEGERS WORK